


Iowa Dreams

by Lt_BC



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cat Ears, Comfort, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Joewy in a big hoodie :), M/M, Mick Goes Crazy for a second, Multiple Orgasms, MurderDolls - Freeform, Music, Overstimulation, Riding, Showers, Size Difference, Skirts, Teasing, Unsafe driving Due to Horny, also mick is a sweetheart, joey can say the fuck word, mick gets cat ears that it okay, okay and a tail, plz someone draw it, shut up i couldn't write anything serious today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_BC/pseuds/Lt_BC
Summary: [This was a request from my Slipknot Shorts work, but it was long enough to be its own work]Joey and Mick have fun time in Mick's bed.Now with a Wholesome Second Chapter!Third Chapter is now Out tooThe forth Chapter is literally just crackEnjoy =]
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i wrote this the title was "Joey rides Mick like a Bull, Fuck u" not really accurate but I laughed  
> so yeah, ehuhheeeee I'm sorry
> 
> hope you enjoy hehuugegegeee. e e e

Mick had only recently moved into a new apartment. He was happy to finally have his own space, though it did bring some new challenges. A new challenge was that Joey didn’t have to sneak past Mick’s parents to see him anymore and could simply waltz his short ass through the front door, which he had somehow acquired the key too, whenever he damn well pleased. Which was only mildly inconvenient when Mick was in the middle of a shower, or just out doing something and would come back to Joey happily sitting on Mick’s bed or the couch looking extremely pleased with the whole situation. Mick had finally had enough one day and gotten a deadbolt installed on the door. Sighing in relief as he left to go take a nap. He woke up to a slightly annoyed Joey sitting on the end of his bed. Mick was beyond confused, and Joey still refused to tell Mick ‘How in the holy Fuck’ he had gotten in. Only giggling evilly and shooting Mick a warning smile. 

Joey had waltzed his way into Mick’s apartment around midday, proclaiming that he wanted to show the bigger man a few guitar riffs he had come up with. Mick was sprawled out on the small living room couch watching some documentary on serial killers and promptly refusing to get up. Joey crossed his arms standing in front of the television, Mick grumbling at him to move and half-heartedly chucking an empty beer can at the smaller man. Mick realized the drummer wasn’t going to move, groaning he turned to lay face down on the couch, burying his face into the cushions. Joey proceeded to perch himself on Mick’s back, starting to play with Mick’s hair.

“I brought McDonald’s, you only get it if you get up,” Mick said something though it was indistinguishable as his face was still buried in the couch cushion. 

“Yes, I got extra fries,” Joey swatted at the back of Mick’s head, “You big Bastard.” Joey hopped off of Mick’s back, heading over to the bag he had deposited on a table when he first arrived. Mick rolled off the couch, stumbling to his feet to follow Joey. He could smell the fragrance of fried food as Joey shoved a greasy paper bag into his hands. Mick grinned. 

After eating, the pair made their way to Mick’s bedroom so that Joey could play some of the guitar riffs he had scribbled down earlier. Mick was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed where Joey was laying on his side. Mick was picking at the strings of the guitar resting his lap, as Joey made a thinking noise and tapped a pen against his lip. 

“Try this one,” Joey’s head was off the bed now silky hair cascading down, the notebook he was holding held upside down in front of Mick's face. The bigger man cocking his head to the side trying to read the scribbles, Joey tilting the notebook and pointing at a series of notes. Mick squinted at it, fingers playing the notes. Joey made another thinking noise, though he seemed pleased, flipping himself back into the bed and in the process hitting Mick in the face with his hair. The guitarist sputtered, reaching up to grab at Joey. The drummer giggled and rolled away from the hands trying to seek revenge. Mick scrambled up onto the bed, crawling after the giggling drummer.

Joey felt his back press against the poster covered wall as Mick pursued him. The drummer's face still fixed in a grin as Mick’s hands slammed into the wall on either side of his head. Their faces were inches apart now. Mick’s eyes widened when he finally processed their position. He was knelt between Joey’s legs, his arms framing the little drummers head. Joey was still grinning at Mick’s realization. He could tell the guitarist was tempted to move away so he reached out, lacing his fingers around the back of Mick’s neck pulling the man’s face closer to his own. They were breathing each other's air now, shaky breaths shared between them. 

_“Mickeal…”_ Joey purred, eyes half-lidded. Mick could feel Joey’s legs wrapped around his waist anchoring the two together. Joey stared deep into Mick’s eyes searching for hints of upset before his own eyes fluttered close and he leaned in to kiss the other man. Mick was only a bit shocked by the sudden feeling of soft lips on his but he didn’t pull away, instead settling into the kiss. Mick’s tongue darted out to explore the unusual sensation of Joey’s lip ring, the drummer humming in approval. 

They finally broke apart. Each gasping for breath, then immediately crashing back together in a deeper kiss. Mick’s hands moved from the wall to Joey’s waist, the smaller man moaning into Mick’s mouth as the large hands rested at his sides. Joey’s own hands were still clutching at the back of Mick’s neck, knotting themselves in the man’s long hair pulling at it. Mick groaned at the sensation, hips bucking slightly. Joey decided to try something, pulling slightly harder at the bigger man’s hair, getting a deep groan in return. When they parted again, Joey smiled mischievously. Letting the bigger man catch his breath as Joey leaned in, nuzzling the side of Mick’s face. Joey breath tickling Mick’s neck. 

_“Do you wanna fuck me, Micky?”_ Mick shuttered at the drummer's words, face flushing a bit. 

_“Please, Jo-”_ Mick groaned out his response as Joey bit into the soft skin below his ear, mouth sucking at the tender flesh with the intent to leave a mark. Mick’s large hands tightened around Joey’s waist. Lifting the small drummer with almost no effort, Mick settled back so Joey was now fully on his lap. The drummer still attacking his neck with nips and licks, fingers still knotted securely in Mick’s hair. They were chest to chest now, pressed firmly to each other as their hips ground together they both let out moans at the friction. Joey ran a hand down Mick’s back to the hem of his T-shirt tugging it up. Mick knew immediately what the drummer wanted, though he was hesitant to pull away. Mick regretfully pulled away from Joey to tug his own t-shirt off as quickly as he could, now left only in his jeans which were quickly becoming much too tight for his liking. 

Joey was back on him in an instant, hands darting all over to explore the newly exposed skin. Hand tracing from Mick’s collarbones down his chest to the line of hair leading down his stomach into his jeans. Mick’s hand moved up under Joey’s shirt touching the pale skin that was at the moment hidden from him, Joey quickly removed his own shirt with a little help from Mick to reveal the creamy pale skin of his abdomen. Mick ran fingers gently over the drummer's ribs, seeing how small the man really was, he was afraid he would hurt him. Joey was watching Mick’s expression, reaching a hand up to cup the man’s face.

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I-,”_ Mick swallowed, _“I don't wanna hurt you,”_ Joey smiled softly at how worried the guitarist sounded. 

_“Oh, Mickeal,”_ Joey purred, _“You won't hurt me,”_ Joey rubbed his thumb across Mick’s cheek in a reassuring way, _“I promise.”_

The guitarist nodded looking away from Joey for a second. Joey moved up to plant a kiss on the other man’s forehead, before mumbling that he had to get something as he crawled to the edge of the bed to rummage through his bag. Pulling out a small tube of something and turning back to Mick, who had been unashamedly staring as Joey’s ass. Joey giggled as he ordered the bigger man to move and lean against the wall so this whole thing could be more comfortable. Mick complied. 

Joey tugged at his own pants, the tight black jeans coming off without too much effort, this left the smaller man in only a pair of lacey green panties. Joey watched as Mick’s face flushed redder, he loved having this effect on the bigger man. Mick’s eye trailed down the drummer’s body, finally coming to rest on the erection straining against the fabric of his panties. Joey's hands snaked down his own hip, making sure Mick was watching as he pulled the thin fabric down to let his arousal spring free. Joey started to slowly stroke his dripping cock.

Mick couldn’t stand it. Joey sitting there with his legs tucked under him in a pair of lace panties while slowly jerking himself off was the prettiest thing Mick had ever seen. The way the drummer’s face was flushed, and nipples were perky and pink made Mick want to **_destroy him._ **Joey was still watching the bigger man’s reactions, he could see the way Mick’s jeans were starting to fit a little too tight in the front and the cloud of lust that washed over the guitarist's eyes as Joey continued to pleasure himself. Joey smirked, sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, making sure to make little humming sounds as he counted the digits in drool. Mick watched as Joey removed the fingers from his mouth and began to push the lace panties down further. The drummer began to finger himself. Pushing the first finger down the cleft of his ass to find the tight muscles there, letting out a sharp moan when the finger pushed into him. 

“ _Miiicckkkk. . ._ ” Joey moaned out the other man’s name as he began to push the second spit-soaked digit in. 

_“Miiicck, Please touch me . . .”_ It only took a second before the large calloused hands were at Joey's waist, lifting him effortlessly into the bigger man’s lap, straddling his thighs. Joey squeaked as one of the hands replaced his own to stroke his cock, the squeak quickly being replaced by a breathy moan. Joey’s fingers were still pushing in and out of his ass in an effort to make the muscles stretch and loosen slightly. 

Despite their already intimate motions, Joey could still see a small hint of apprehension in Mick’s face. Reaching up with his now free hand to tangle in the guitarist’s hair, Joey leaned in. 

_“I promise Micky, you won’t hurt me,”_ Joey’s breath tickling Mick’s ear, _“And even if you do, I’ll like it”_

That was about the hottest thing Mick had ever heard, he let go of Joey’s cock to let both of his hands pull the drummer even closer to his bare chest, naked skin against naked skin. Joey let out a whine at the lack of contact but was quickly cut off by his lips crashing against Mick’s. Joey bucked his hips against the rough fabric of Mick’s jeans which were regrettable still in place. Joey looped his finger through one of the belt loops, tugging it down in a fruitless effort to remove the jeans. When their lips finally broke apart, Joey whined. Tugging at the belt loop again. 

_“Off,”_ Mick followed the order immediately, unbuttoning his jeans so he could try and slide them down and off his hips, though it was made slightly difficult by the fact he still had Joey in his lap. But he did, kicking the jeans off so he was left in a pair of once loose boxer shorts. Which now had a very prominent tent in the front. Mick let out a deep moan as one of Joey’s delicate hands began to rub at his clothed erection. Both of Joey’s hands hooked in the waistband on Mick’s boxers pulling them down to finally reveal the man’s dick. Mick gasped at the rush on cold air against his cock. One hand resting on Joey boney hip and the other quickly covering his own mouth as Joey ran a small finger up the length of his cock, circling his fingers just under the flushed pink head which was slick with precum. Mick’s chest rumbled when Joey leaned down to tentatively lick the head, lips stretching around the throbbing erection, tongue licking up the slit. Joey could taste the salty sweetness on his tongue when he pulled away, running his tongue along his lips before dragging Mick's hand away from his mouth so Joey could kiss him again. Mick could taste his own precum on Joey's lips and he loved it, letting himself get lost in Joey's mouth again as the smaller man continued to run pretty fingers up and down his cock. Then Joey moved closer again, moving his hands so that they could press together completely, dicks rubbing and grinding together making them both cry out in pleasure. 

Mick grabbed at the soft fat on Joey's ass, their hips still grinding. Joey let out a high pitched whine as he was reminded about how much he wanted Mick to fuck him. Pulling away much to both of their disappointments, Joey was quick to grab the tube he had thrown somewhere near them earlier, also taking the opportunity to strip Mick of his boxers. Joey grabbed Mick’s wrist, so he could squirt some of the lube onto the large fingers. Mick squeezed the flesh of Joey’s ass a little harder. Joey mewled, batting Mick’s hand away so he could turn around so Mick could have easy access. Joey was on his hands and knees in front of Mick, arousal hanging heavily between his thighs which were still spread wide to straddle Mick’ thighs, Joey’s ass propped up. Mick wasn’t really sure what to do, but Joey gave him a small bit of encouragement. Joey's words devolving into breathy moans as Mick’s lube cover finger massaged and pushed into his still very tight hole. Joey made a gurgling sound as the callused finger pushed deeper, down to the second knuckle already further than either of Joey’s fingers had gone. 

Joey made another one of those lovely high pitched whines as Mick penetrated him with a second finger, maybe a bit too soon, but Joey liked the burning sting of pain that came with it. By this time the drummer had drool leaking down his chin. He could feel Mick traveling soft touches down one of his quivering thighs. Joey mumbling something about Mick curling his fingers, which Mick did immediately. A loud moan ripping from Joey's throat as Mick’s finger pushed against his prostate. Mick did this a few more times, quickly catching on to the reaction Joey gave. Figuring out it was that one spot in particular in no time, Mick massaged the spot with the pads of his fingers, Joey sputtering out praises. 

This went on for a bit longer before Joey regained enough motor skills to reach back and grab at Mick’s wrist. Mick freezing, afraid he had done something wrong. Joey panting for a few seconds, 

_“I-i think ‘m ready,”_ He knew he wasn’t but he couldn’t take another second without Mick inside him. He let the guitarist help him climb back to straddle the bigger man properly. Legs still trembling as Joey drizzled lube onto Mick’s cock, the bigger man letting out a groan as Joey spread the lube around the head and down onto the shaft. Joey placed the lube down, placing one of his hands onto Mick’s broad shoulder and the other grasping at the guitarist's cock to help guide it into his slick asshole. Once the tip was pressed against his hole Joey knew this would hurt; **_in a good way_ **. 

Mick could feel his dick press against the tight ring of muscle, resisting the strong urge to buck up into the small body on top of him, he watched Joey’s face. Cheeks pink, nose scrunched in concentration and jaw locked in place. He felt Joey push further down, Mick moaned in an uncharacteristically high way when the head of his cock penetrated Joey, he could feel the warm tight heat around him. Joey let out a moan to match his, eyes flying open to only roll back in his head. His hand had released Mick's cock to grip his shoulder. Joey let himself sink down a few inches, mewling as his finger dug into Mick’s broad shoulders, fingernails biting into the skin, surly leaving marks. 

Joey gasped for air, chest shuddering and legs trembling even more as he slid a few more centimeters down onto the cock that was currently impaling him. His body had yet to flip the switch from pain to pleasure, though at this point the sensations could be one and the same; Joey not knowing or caring. The drummer made the decision to drop the final few inches, crying out as their hips finally met and his body felt stretched to the limit. Mick letting out a deep rumbling growl from his chest and squeezing the drummer’s thighs. Joey’s head had been thrown back, exposing his porcelain neck, Mick leaning in to bite the pale flesh. Joey mewled again as he felt teeth dig into his neck. He supposed this was revenge for earlier when he had done much the same thing to Mick’s neck, though Joey had been more aggressive. Joey's hair hung down his back is a cascade of raven curls which Mick ran his hand through waiting for the drummer to start moving on his own terms. The tight wet _delicious_ heat around his cock was making him go mad but even in madness he couldn’t bring himself to move, not daring to hurt Joey in such a way. 

Though neither of them had to wait long before Joey began to raise himself just a bit off of Mick then dropping back down. Picking up the pace until be was fucking himself on Mick’s cock. Mick rolled his hips up to meet Joey as they gasped and moaned each other's names. Faces brought back together in a white-hot kiss, tongues dancing together in a lust-filled display. Joey could almost feel Mick in his esophagus as he dropped down again to impale himself in the cock, Joey could tell he was going to reach his limit soon. He reached a hand down to start stroking his own cock again, letting his mouth babble unintelligibly. Praises and begs spilling from his lips, as Mick bucked up into his with newfound tenacity at Joey’s words. Joey’s conscious mind urges him to move his other hand to Mick's scalp, pulling at the hair there. The guitarist let out another thunderous growl. 

Joey was almost falling over the cliff now. Mick had been rubbing and pounding against his prostate for an insufferably long time and Joey couldn’t anymore. He slammed his hips down to meet Mick’s one last time, his muscles tensing around the cock in him. Joey let out a sharp cry and nearly went limp in Mick’s arms. Joey hips grinding and twisting against Mick and his dick sending ropes of ejaculat all over Mick’s stomach. 

Mick was still thrusting into him, nearly falling off the cliff as well. He could have come to just the noises Joey was making alone. Crys and stuttering moans that were heaven to his ears, Joey whimpering his name and babbling praises made him feel fantastic. Joey spanning and tensing up around him in his aftershocks finally pushed Mick over the edge. Burying himself deep in Joey’s ass before grunting Joey’s name and spilling white-hot semen deep inside Joey’s belly. Hips thrusting up a few more times as Mick let his one head lull back against the wall, eyes falling shut. Mick’s mind was clouded over with pleasure and a few small moans escaped from his throat. Joey was collapsed against his chest, body still limp, arms dangling at his sides. 

They stayed like that, both wrapped in afterglow. Joey was the first to move, looking up at Mick and raising a hand to weaky stroke the side of the other man’s face. 

_“You’re so good, Mickeal,_ **_so fucking good._ ** _”_ Mick groaned in response, both at the praise and the use of his full name. He loved the way it rolled off of Joey’s tongue. He hugged the smaller man to him. Joey hugging back. 

Joey broke the hug to begin the process of climbing off the bigger man. Letting out little overstimulated moans as Mick’s cock left him, a rush of ejaculent followed. Spilling out over the insides of Joey’s thighs and Mick’s groin. More dripping from Joey he fell onto the bed next to Mick. Joey’s hair was spread around his head like a halo, pale and still slightly flushed face perfectly framed, Mick felt a warm squeeze at his chest as he studied the man’s face. 

_“We should probably shower, huh?”_ Joey mumbled out, still reluctant to move at all. 

_“Probably”_ Joey hummed at Mick’s response. 

Mick did end up carrying Joey to the shower, the two making out more than actually cleaning themselves. And eventually stumbling back to Mick’s bed, which they removed the top soiled sheet from. Joey fell back onto the bed, waiting for Mick to join him, the bigger man letting Joey wrap his arms around Mick’s neck and pull his face into Joey’s small chest. Mick pulling a clean blanket over both of their legs before wrapping his arms around Joey’s waist and cuddling closer to the drummer. Joey’s fingers tangled and petted at the guitarist's raven hair, playing with the long strands. Mick relaxing more at the drummer's actions.

Mick’s eyes were fixed on the pale chest in front of him as he narrowed his eyes in thought. Mind half on the wonderful feeling of Joey’s hands combing threw his hair and the other on a much deeper prospect. Deciding he might as well take the fall, Mick spoke in a soft voice. 

_“Joey?”_ He got a small humming sound in response. He almost fell back on his decision, before the words spilled from his mouth.

 _“I love you,”_ His voice almost broke on the last word. Bracing himself for rejection or something worse, he waited. 

_“I love you too, Micky,”_ Relief flooded through him at Joey’s words and he felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He clutched Joey closer as if he might suddenly disappear from Mick’s grasp at any second. If this was a dream, Mick didn’t want to wake up. 

P.S. Mick got a noise complaint the next day stating that "If you're going to fuck your girl, please do it _Quietly_ next time" Mick was so embarrassed he screamed into a pillow and Joey was cackling. 


	2. My Sweet Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit =]]]  
> Love writing these two

**_Section One_ **

“Mick?” A muffled grunt in response. “Can I have some of your old shirts?”

Mick, who had his face buried in Joey’s stomach, raised his head to blink groggily at the small man above him. They were laying on the couch, Mick laying in between Joey’s legs, head resting on Joey's belly and arms wrapped around the smaller man. Joey scribbling in a notebook. 

“Mmm sure, why?” Joey only smiled, humming happily, bright blue eyes glittering. Mick only dwelled on the request for a moment, he had enough old shirts to give Joey a few and Joey had begun to run his fingers through Mick’s hair, scratching nails along his scalp. Mick let his head fall back against the smaller man’s belly, a deep rumbling purr growing his chest. Joey giggled at the bigger man, continuing to play with Mick’s hair. 

Joey’s request had slipped his mind for the most part after he had given the small drummer a few of his old t-shirts, Joey had not so sneakily also taken one of the guitarists big hoodies. But Mick didn’t mind, feeling warmness engulf his chest when the smaller man gave him a happy grin while clutching the clothes to his chest. 

They were laying in Mick’s bed, arms wrapped around each other while whatever came on the radio played in the background. It was late afternoon and the golden sun was streaming in through one of the half-closed windows, occasionally a cool breeze would find its way into the room making some of the posters hung up on the walls flutter. Joey yawned, nose scrunching up in a way that always made Mick want to kiss it. Joey shook his head a bit as if to clean the sleepiness from his head, blinking slowly. He shifted in Mick’s arms, trying to escape, Mick grunting, clearly displeased.

 _“I’m just gonna go change. I’m not sleeping in jeans, unlike your psychopathic ass.”_ Joey poked Mick in the ribs to emphasize his point. Mick only tightened his grip. _“Let me go you, big oaf!”_ Joey struggled to get out of Mick’s arms, though he wore a smile on his face. Mick relented after kissing the tip of the little drummer’s nose, Joey rolling off the bed finally free from Mick’s grip. Joey grabbed his bag, spinning to blow the other man a mischievous kiss before waltzing to go change in the bathroom. The guitarist was only slightly confused as to why Joey just didn’t change right there, it's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before, but he decided not to question it. Trying to reason with or understand the way Joey’s mind worked was something Mick’s still couldn’t wrap his head around. Though it was always fun to see the way Joey’s face got tinged red with annoyance whenever the little drummer couldn’t find the proper words to describe what he had in his head, crossing his arms and trying to find the right words so he didn’t sound absolutely insane. Mick’s eyes closed with a soft smile on his lips as he remembered one time Joey had forgotten the words for pumpkin pie and ended up describing it as _‘The jack-o-lantern cake that comes from a can!!’_ Which left Mick laughing his ass off and Joey a sputtering mess as he realized what he had ended up saying. 

Mick was only pulled out of his memories when he heard Joey stroll back into the room. Blinking his eyes lazily to focus on the small drummer, then his heart nearly stopped beating. Joey had his hair tied in a loose messy ponytail, face stripped of any makeup he might have had on earlier in the day. He was wearing one of the big old t-shirts that Mick had given him, the thing making him look tiny, as it had fallen off one his shoulders, and hung loosely all the way down to his mid-thigh. **_He looked fucking adorable._ **

Joey cocked his head to the side as he watched a dusting of pink flush the guitarist's face, lips in a small smile. He had hoped wearing the other man’s clothes would get a reaction, plus they were exceptionally comfortable. Joey tossed his bag down near the door, stretching his arms above his head and yawning as he made his way over to the bed, where Mick was still watching him intently. Joey collapsed next to the bigger man, smiling as some of his hair came loose and fell in his own face while he stared into Mick’s wide blue eyes. Joey reached out to bop the bigger man on the nose gently trying to get him out of his trance. 

_“Somethin’ wrong?”_ Joey raised an eyebrow as Mick’s face went a little redder. 

_“You're-”_ Mick reached out to touch Joey’s cheek. _“You’re so fuckin’ cute,”_ Joey made a happy sound as he curled closer to the other man. Hands wrapping around the guitarist's neck to press their bodies closer together, Joey’s face now blushed just like Mick’s. 

_“I love you so fuckin’ much Micky,”_ Joey’s pulled the guitarist into a kiss, it wasn’t heated and lust-filled, but loving. Mick hugged the drummer to his chest as they broke apart,

 _“I love you too, Jo,”_ They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes, bodies pressed so close their hearts beat in rhythm. The golden light was still streaming in through the window as they held each other close, eyes growing sleepy and minds happy and content. They fell asleep still cuddled together, peaceful dreams in both their heads. 

**_Section Two_ **

_“Jo? Joey?!”_ Mick was frantically searching for the small drummer backstage, it was almost curtain call and no one could seem to find the small man. Mick had felt a deep knot of anxiety in his stomach when the drummer hadn’t turned up, so he had set out to try and find the man himself. He had checked all the green rooms and asked countless roadies if they had seen the drummer, all of them shaking their heads no. The knot of anxiety only got bigger as Mick rushed out to check the buses, endless unpleasant scenarios running a million miles an hour through his head. As Mick burst through a door, he finally spotted the small man. Who was curled in a ball with his back pressed against the wall of the venue, tiny body wracked with nervous tremors. Mick rushed over to him, only slowing as to not scare the drummer, kneeling down to lay a large hand on the small man’s trembling shoulder. The drummer flinching in response, head shooting up like a startled rabbit, eyes huge and watery. The small body only lost its tenseness when Joey registered who was knelt next to him. 

_“You okay, Jo?”_ It was obvious that he wasn't, but Mick couldn’t think of what to say. The small man’s body curling in on itself, his head pressing back to his knees, long dark hair covering his face. 

_“Jus’ real fuckin’ nervous, I’ll be f-fine,”_ Joey's voice was meek, Mick rubbing his hand slowly across the drummer's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. 

_“About the show?”_ Mick’s voice was gentle, Joey gave a shaky nod in response. _“Joey, I promise you’ll do great. You’re so fuckin’ talented, Jo. You know every beat by heart. You could do it with your eyes closed.”_ Joey sniffed and slowly raised his head to look at Mick, _“You can fuckin’ do it, Joey.”_ Mick gently wrapped his arms around Joey. The drummer buried his face in Mick’s chest and clutched at the other man’s jumpsuit, tears staining the fabric. They stayed in like that until Joey’s breathing evened out and the tears in his eyes subsided. Mick felt a pang in his gut when he pulled away, hand coming up to caress Joey’s cheek, the drummer’s eyes still a bit red and puffy. Mick would have liked to spend all day hugging and comforting the drummer but they still did have a show to put on, and he didn’t really feel like being yelled at by Shawn. Mick smiled gently,

 _“C’mon let's get ready,”_ Joey nodded, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, his other hand taking Mick’s as the guitarist helped him stand. Mick engulfed Joey in one last hug, the little drummer’s arms looping around his waist and squeezing hard. 

_“You’ll do great, Jo,”_ Joey squeezed a bit harder at Mick’s words. One final sniff escaped the drummer as they broke apart and started to make their way to the backstage area, hands firmly grasped together. Shawn, who yelled at them to hurry up as soon as he saw the pair, handed them their masks and stormed off to most likely go yell at Sid for taking so long. Joey giggling horsley at the retreating clown’s back, the little drummer clutching his mask in his hands. Mick smiled as he slipped his own mask on to his face, making sure it was secure before glancing down at Joey, who had done the same. When Joey had finished he glanced up at Mick, he couldn’t see the guitarist's face, but could read the reassuring smile in the man’s bright blue eyes, Joey smiled nervously back. Mick leaned down, knocking the mouth of his mask against the forehead of Joey’s in a mock kiss. 

“I love you, pumpkin, you’ll be amazing,” Joey’s face flushed with color at the nickname and he muttered a _thank you_ and _love you too._ The smile still shining in Mick’s eyes, as the guitarist patted Joey on the back. 

“HUDDLE!” Their moment was interrupted when Corey screamed for the band to all join together in a huddle, the singer delivering a short motivational speech before they all screamed in unison, adrenaline starting to pump through their veins, as they prepared themselves for the show to begin. Someone yelled that they were on, and Joey darted to his position behind the drumkit, grasping his sticks in his slightly shaking hands, taking a few deep breaths and focusing his mind, remembering Mick's words. Joey glanced across the stage, everyone in position, his eyes landed on Mick, the man standing tall and proud with his guitar at the ready. As if the man could sense Joey’s eyes, he glanced back at the drummer. The guitarist’s eyes met Joey and he nodded a final encouragement. And then they were off, the first beat washing all Joey’s anxieties away. It was time to perform. 

**_Section Three_ **

_“But why?”_ Joey’s voice was muffled, his face was buried in Mick’s chest, arms wrapped tight around the bigger man. 

_“‘m sorry, Jo, My family is on my ass about goin’, It’ll only be a few days,”_ Mick’s voice rumbled, his arms holding Joey tight to his chest. Joey grumbled and pressed himself further into the other man. _“I promise I'll be back in no time.”_ Mick pet Joey’s hair, trying his best to not let his voice shake. 

_“I’ll miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you too, pumpkin.”_ Joey made a small sad noise that nearly made Mick’s heart shatter into a million pieces. Both of them staying in each other's arms for a long time as if trying to make up for the days they would be forced to spend apart. 

It was only the second day since Mick had left, and Joey was curled in a pile of blankets on the guitarist's bed, pressed in the corner up against the two poster covered walls. Joey had broken into the guitarist's apartment the first night the man had left, well, not broken in, he did have a key; but that wasn't the point. Joey wasn't able to sleep in his own bed and decided the next best thing to do was huddle himself in the guitarist's slightly messy bed and listen to all their favorite songs on repeat. It had worked at least, Joey drifting off to sleep hugging a pillow sometime when the cold morning sun shinned dimly through one of the windows. 

Joey had groggily blinked his eyes open sometime in the evening, blankets that smelled like Mick wrapped around him. Joey only got out of bed when his stomach rumbled and demanded he get up and eat something. Joey grumbled, walking to the small kitchen with the blanket still wrapped around his head and shoulders, making him look a bit like a child. Joey stumbled into the kitchen, glancing around with still sleepy eyes, and finally settling on a box of cereal. The brightly colored box wedged on top of the fridge. Joey narrowed his eyes at the thing, he may be short and sleepy but he was stubborn. Joey climbed haphazardly onto the contour, blanket still clutched around his shoulders like a cape. Joey grabbed the cereal box, grinning as he jumped down from the counter, almost tripping on the blanket on the way down. Flipping off the fridge as he walked with a small spring in his step out to the living room where he fell onto the couch. Huddling with the blanket all around him as flipped through the channels looking for anything entertaining. Finding a channel that wouldn’t bore him to death, he popped the cereal box open, giggling as he remembered the time Mick had looked at him with abject horror in his eyes when Joey had eaten cereal dry, the bigger man sighing heavily as Joey continued to eat the cereal dry as bone while giving the other man an evil smile. 

Joey smiled a small half-sad smile, as he remembered the guitarist wasn't there with him to lampoon him for daring to eat the cereal without any milk. He tried to calm himself by remembering that he would see the guitarist in a few days. Joey snuggled further into the blanket as he stuffed a handful of dry cereal into his mouth, trying to distract himself with the TV. 

Joey finally decided to leave Mick’s apartment in search of food, specifically McDonald's. He didn’t feel like dolling himself up so he wore a pair of old sweatpants and Mick’s hoodie. Joey loved the thing, it made him feel like he was being drowned in fabric, it hung past his knees and the sleeves were much too long, but it smelled and reminded him of Mick and it made Joey’s heart beat a little faster. He grabbed his wallet and keys, flipping the hood over his head, the fabric coming to rest over his eyes, Joey pulling it back a bit so he could actually see as he marched out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

He was snuggled back on the couch, a greasy bag of McDonald's in his lap as he watched some trite reality television show. He occasionally would shout at the characters, making comments about how stupid they were as he munched on his fries. He did end up flicking a fry at the screen when one of the characters did something atrocious. Once he had finished his food, he set the bag on the small coffee table and snuggled back into the blanket that he’d left there earlier. His commentary slowly decreased in volume and tenacity as his mind got sleepier and sleepier, eyes drifting closed only to shoot open the next second and then slowly drift closed again. Even though he hadn’t been awake too long it’s not as if he had much else to do, and sleep seemed especially appealing to him as he was swaddled in warmth from both the hoodie and blanket. The background noise of the TV lulling him to sleep. 

The next day Joey tried to be productive, brewing a pot of watery coffee and sipping it as he sat on Mick’s bed and stared out the window, still swaddled in the large hoodie. He spent the day scribbling down guitar riffs and song lyrics in his notebook, occasionally doodling in the blank spaces. At one point drawing a cartoonish version of Mick with a heart above it which made him giggle like a schoolboy with a crush. He fiddled with one of Mick’s guitars, trying to come up with a good few melodies and practicing a few songs. He would have loved to play the drums but didn’t feel like going home. Instead electing to take out the drum sticks he took with him everywhere and tap out rhythms on the bed, the muffled beats sounded nothing like his drum kit but he knew the notes well enough to imagine how they sounded. 

It had been a long time, the multiple cups of coffee he had drunk through the day finally wearing off. He had stayed up all night, trying to work out the kinks in a new song idea he had, the midday sun burning outside the window. He scrunched up his nose at the intrusive light, popping his back as he stood to close the curtains. Joey set the guitar gently back in its stand and collapsed onto the bed, he had dragged the blanket back from the living room and thrown it back into the corner by the wall a long while ago, which he was quite happy about when his body decided it was time for bed. Making a nest of blankets and pillows Joey yawned, then pulled the hoodie strings tight so the thing enveloped his head as he made a happy noise. He still hadn’t taken the thing off, it made him feel safe and warm and it was cozy as all hell. He stretched a bit like a cat before curling into his impromptu nest, huddling into the corner and hugging a pillow. He drifted off the dreamland, where things of great fantasy and music awaited him. 

Joey was still snoring quietly when the door of the apartment was unlocked, someone letting themselves in and glancing around. The man wandered around the apartment, finally approaching the bedroom. Peering in as he heard Joey soft snores from the pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. A loving smile on the man’s face as he approached Joey, setting his bags down, and standing over the bed, hesitant to disturb the sleeping drummer. 

Eventually unable to resist, the man crawled carefully on to the bed and tried to get a good look at where Joey was huddled. The drummer twitched in his sleep and shifted a bit, so the blankets fell off him slightly. The other man reached out gentle fingers to pet over some of Joey’s hair, which was poking out of the hood still around his head. Joey twitching again. 

His mind was still hazy from sleep, his thoughts sluggish as he felt the mattress dip under someone's weight, his eyes only fluttering half open when he felt someone petting tenderly at his hair. He finally processed what was happening, his eyes snapping open and all the haziness gone from his head. Joey scrambled to get the hood off his face so he could see, pushing himself up so he could escape his blanket cocoon. Joey lunged at the other man, his face in a wide grin as he knocked the man flat on his back on the bed. 

_“Micky!”_ A happy chuckle sounded from Mick while he wrapped his arms around Joey and hugged him tightly. 

_“I told ya I’d be back soon,”_ Joey made an indignant noise lifting his head to shoot Mick a half annoyed half happy glare. 

_“Not soon enough,”_ Joey cuddled close to Mick’s chest again, _“I missed you,”_ Mick pet Joey’s back and he hummed an apology. Joey eventually sat up so he was sitting on Mick’s stomach, tilting his head to the side, which Mick thought was especially adorable due to the oversized hoodie. Joey’s eyes were big, as he looked almost nervous.

 _“Did you miss me?”_ Mick propped himself up on his elbows, reaching a hand out to caress Joey’s cheek. 

_“Every single fucking second, pumpkin.”_ Joey's hand came up to rest on top of Mick’s, tilting his head into Mick’s touch, as he made a purring sound almost like a cat. _“So fuckin cute,”_ Mick had muttered that, but Joey still heard, a truly joyful smile on his face as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Mick’s hand. 

_“Don't you dare leave me again, Micky.”_ Joey couldn’t see it but Mick had a teasing grin on his face,

 _“Well, I had this two-week trip pla-,”_ Joey hit him in the face with the long sleeve of the hoodie, Mick chuckling as Joey growled, long hoodie arm raised threateningly. Joey's nose was scrunched up in the way that made Mick’s heart melt, the guitarists chuckling lessened while Joey crossed his arms and pouted. Mick gripped the drummer’s waist as he sat up fully, Joey sliding into his lap, still pouting and refusing to look up at Mick. The guitarist leaned down, pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s silky hair. 

_“‘m sorry, pumpkin, I promise I won't leave you again anytime soon,”_ Joey was still refusing to look up at Mick, his voice small, 

_“You promise?”_ Mick moved a hand to tilt the drummer’s face up so they could look dead into each other's eyes. 

_“I promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you liked it <3


	3. Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be fair, I was not completely Sober when writing this  
> i will not be held responsible  
> Enjoy ;)

_And it was Showtime!_

Joey was twitching with adrenaline as he stepped out onto the stage, pick clutched in his hand and guitar slung around his shoulders. The bright lights nearly blinded him as he played, looking out at the screaming audience. The club was dark beyond the stage, people dressed in goth and punk attire yelled and pushed against each other in a writhing mass of sweat and music. Joey painted lips were in a wide grin as he played, the music blasting in his ears. In the break between songs, Joey glanced over at the side stage, where he zeroed in on a tall figure with crossed arms. Joey cocked his head to the side, flipping his sweaty hair over his shoulder and blowing a kiss to the man. Joey couldn’t see the man’s eyes, the bright blue things covered with dark sunglasses, how he could see indoors was a mystery to Joey. He turned his attention back to the audience, nearly missing his cue as the next song began, he could feel the man’s eyes boring into his. Joey made sure to swing his hips about a little more just to tease his lovely boyfriend, a grin still stretching his lips. 

The notes of the final song rang in the air, the audience screamed and cheered as the band waved their goodbyes and left the stage. Joey ran a hand through his hair, setting his guitar down in its case before wiggling his fingers in an attempt to get rid of the dull pain that plagued them after a show. He could feel a presence behind his, not turning around as a large hand was laid on his hip and a voice rumbled in his ear. 

_“Great fuckin’ show, pumpkin,”_ Joey placed his gloved hand over the hand at his hip, leaning back into the body behind him and making a happy sound. His other arm reached up in an attempt to make the taller man lean down so Joey could kiss his cheek. 

_“Thank you, Micky.”_ Joey’s lipstick left a faint stain on the other man’s face, they pulled away as they heard more people getting closer. Hands still clasped together for a moment, Before Joey let go, daring to squeeze playfully at Mick’s thigh, sticking his tongue out at the bigger man and marching away to go meet up with the rest of the Murderdolls for an after-show meeting. 

Joey had convinced Mick to carry him to their truck, Joey smiling like the little devil he was as he looped his arms around Mick’s neck and jumped up into the bigger man’s arms. Mick sighing as Joey giggled, resting his head against the bigger man’s chest and closing his eyes as Mick carried him out to the truck. Joey heard the door being opened, then felt himself being set down in the passenger seat, only blinking his eyes open again when Mick got in the driver seat, setting his sunglasses on the dashboard, the truck engine roaring to life, the truck pulling out of the mostly full parking lot. 

Joey blinked groggily, the adrenaline had mostly left him now, he was still wearing his stage clothes. His makeup running a bit, skirt still around his waist, red and black button-up shirt with tie clinging to his chest. His boots felt extra heavy as he stretched out like a cat. Arms stretching up and back arching as he heard multiple joints pop, a loud moan from his throat as he let his arms fall. He glanced over, only noticed the way Mick was gripping the steering wheel white-knuckled. Joey’s brain took a moment to process, then a sly smile crept into his lips as he looked the bigger man up and down, Mick’s cheeks were a bit flushed and he was biting his lip, refusing to look at Joey. Joey could read the guitarist's body language like a book, even if the truck was dim, only the lights of the highway occasionally shining through the windows. 

_“Micky?”_ The bigger man grunted, still refusing to look over at Joey. _“Like the way I sound, baby?”_ Mick’s grip only tightened on the wheel as Joey purred. The tiredness left him now, the little drummer’s hand glided over his own hip, coming to rest between his thighs. Joey spread his thighs a bit, hand running over the skirt, gasping as he palmed himself through the black fabric. Mick still had eyes dead on the road as the small man next to him continued to grope himself. Joey’s other hand came up to his makeup stained face, cupping his jaw as his half gloved pinkie was shoved into his mouth, moaning and drooling around the digit while he rubbed his hardening dick through the skirt. Mick nearly swerved off the highway when Joey moaned out his name. 

Mick grunted lowly and finally glanced over at the drummer, eyes sharp and hands so tight on the wheel they might snap the thing in half. Joey's eyes were screwed shut, lips wet around the finger still in his mouth, his hips stuttered into his hand that groped and rubbed at his groin. Lithe pale fingers making himself gasp and shudder. Joey’s eyes cracked open the tiniest bit, bright blue clouded with lust meeting Mick’s. 

_“Eye-s on the r-road, Sugar.”_ Mick snarled but did what Joey command, his own body was heating up, his clothes feeling much too tight as the drummer’s voice gasped his name again. Mick turned off the highway, almost to their apartment, Joey nearly making him crash again with the noises that were escaping the little drummer's pale body. The truck pulled into a mostly empty parking lot, no other soul awake at this late hour. Joey panted as his hands froze, small strings of drool hung from his lips as he removed his pinkie from his mouth. Head falling back against the leather seat, eyes closed, a flush over his pale cheeks. His dick was very obviously straining against the skirt, thighs still spread, fishnets dark lines across his skin. 

Mick took a moment to try and collect himself before kicking open the door of the truck and getting out. Joey not moving as his side door was opened and he felt strong arms lift him. A sly smile on his face, as he heard Mick’s controlled breathing. Mick slammed the truck door shut, locking it and shoving the keys in his pocket, Joey held firm to his chest with one arm. 

They made it up to their apartment without too much trouble, the only other person they saw was a tired-looking woman at the end of a hall, who barely saw them before Mick shoved the apartment door open and carried Joey inside. The smaller man had been whispering filth in his ear the whole way up to the apartment, making Mick try even harder to control himself so he didn’t end up fucking Joey in a back hallway. Joey’s fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt as so when they finally got inside Mick’s shirt was already halfway undone. The guitarist practically threw Joey onto the bed, Joey gasping as the air was temporarily knocked out of him only to giggle, propping himself up on his elbows to look up at Mick through his raven hair. Mick ripped off his own shirt, probably losing a few of the buttons in the process but he didn’t care. Throwing the keys somewhere along with his shirt. 

The guitarist crawled onto the bed between Joey’s legs, his hands on either side of the drummer’s head, his long black hair spilling off his shoulders as his body framed the man under him. Joey’s face was flushed, hot lips slightly parted as the bigger man’s calloused hand cupped his face. Joey's eyes were filled with desire, Mick’s eyes matched. Joey arms looped around Mick’s neck to slam the bigger man’s lips into his, the drummer's legs hitching around the guitarist's waist, the many buckles on his boots clinked as he crossed his ankles to lock the guitarist near him. Joey kissed hard, tongue worming its way into Mick’s mouth as the kiss deepened. Joey’s hips rutted against Mick’s belly, Joey moaning into the guitarist's throat, hands clawing at the broad shoulders. 

They pulled apart, Mick hand sliding down from the pale neck to Joey’s shirt, skilled fingers fully undoing the black buttons and ripping away the red tie, Joey whimpering as the shirt was undone, leaving him exposed. His chest heaving. Joey's hips jerked up to try and find any friction as Mick sat back, large hands squeezing at the fishnet covered thighs still wrapped around his waist. To him, Joey looked fucking angelic. The little drummer always did, but he had to admit, he loved the way Joey looked when he was moaning and crying out Mick’s name. It was the guitarist's favorite, always making his heart melt in his chest. 

A needy moan from Joey snapped Mick back to reality, fingers digging into the thighs as he growled. 

_“Gonna make me pay for that shit I pulled in the car, Micky? Hmmm?”_ Joey's voice was sharp with wanting. The drummer eyes begging Mick to fuck him, _and fuck him_ ** _hard._** Mick snarled as he ground his hips against Joey, nails digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. Joey wiggled his hips, panting, legs tightening around the guitarist’s waist, he could feel the other man’s hard dick pressing against his ass, even though the bigger man’s jeans. 

Mick growled again and he gripped Joey's waist and pulled the smaller man away from him, the pale legs no longer hitching around his waist. Mick flipped the smaller man over onto his belly, flipping the skirt up so he could see the drummer’s soft ass. Joey made a squeaking sound when Mick’s hands ripped the fishnets, only a pair of black lacy panties in his way now. Joey was about to protest when Mick ripped them as well, Joey muttering out a _‘You’re paying for those.’_ Mick snorted in response to Joey’s comment as he reached a long arm over to the side table, rummaging in one of the drawers to find a thing of lube. He unscrewed the cap and squirted some of the lube into his finger, setting it down before grabbing Joey's ass cheek. Joey whimpered as the guitarist spread him apart and pressed a lube coating finger to his hole. Joey knew the guitarist would have been more gentle in a normal scenario, but Joey’s teasing had evidently made him merciless as a thick finger pushed into his pink hole. Joey's face pushed into the mattress as the finger invaded him, his body tensing around the digit as it sunk up to the third knuckle, only waiting a second before pulling out and sinking back in again, curling deep inside him. Joey moaned into bed as a second finger joined the first, fucking into him at a rapid pace, Joey pushing his hips back to meet the fingers. Only a few more thrusts before the fingers left him, Joey groaned and wiggled his hips in an attempted to get Mick to fuck him with his calloused fingers again. Instead, Joey felt the hands around him, flipping him over effortlessly, his legs wrapping around the guitarist's waist again. Joey could feel the guitarist's hard cock pressing against his ass again, his guts twisting as he tried to roll his hips against the bulge in the other man’s pants. But Mick held him still, a large hand grabbing Joey’s waist as the guitarist undid his jeans, Joey chewing on his painted lip in anticipation. 

Mick pulled his cock out, the head a dark pink, slick with precum, Mick stroking it a few times before letting it fall against Joey's pale belly, brushing against the drummer’s dick, making both their breaths hitch. The drummer's face was flushed, his lips in a sly smile as he felt it heat against him, oozing pearly liquid onto his stomach. The thing twitching as Joey reached down to tease the tip with a finger, the sight of it making his inner walls tense, his thighs trembling while he panted. Mick was watching him carefully as he smeared more lube onto his hand, only waiting a moment before moving himself back so he could properly fuck Joey. The guitarist used the lube covered hand to stroke himself again, covering the tip of his cock in an effort not to make things too painful for the smaller man. Joey spread his legs a bit more, his own dick laying heavy and throbbing against his belly, the skirt tugged up and rumpled around his waist. Mick’s cock pressed to his wet pink entrance, Joey shifting his hips ever so slightly, biting at his lip. 

The drummer damn near bit all the way through his lip when the cock pushed into him, the lube didn’t seem to help at all, the head pushing in a torturously slow pace, a pace that Joey knew wouldn’t last long judging by the evil glint in the guitarist's electric blue eyes. Joey gasped and whined as the head of the cock was finally inside him, hands scrambling at the bedsheets as Mick jerked his hips forward the tiniest bit. Mick grunted, thrusting a little more into the tight wet heat, as he heard Joey moan again. His hand pressed flat to Joey’s belly, making the drummer look ever smaller as the finger stretched wide across his abdomen, holding him firm to the mattress as Mick pushed deeper and deeper into his shuddering body. 

Joey was absolutely glad he had teased Mick on the ride home, he loved it when the bigger man played a little rough with him compared to his usually gentle giant demeanor toward the small drummer. Joey cried out as Mick jerked his hips forward the final few inches. 

  
  
  


The first time they had fucked like this Mick had nearly had a heart attack, Joey’s belly had expanded outward as Mick had slowly fucked into him. The drummer’s thin body allowed Mick to see the pale stomach push outward to make room for his cock. Joey had assured him with moans on his lips that it felt good, but Mick nearly stopped altogether in fear of hurting the drummer. Only continuing when Joey snarled at him that if he dared stop now he wouldn’t get any for a month. Mick making an uncharacteristic whimpering sound, but continued. Joey encouraged him to look at what he was doing to the drummer's body. Mick eventually became enthralled with the way the drummer’s body stretched for him, he could see just how deep he was into the smaller man. _And he fucking loved it._

Mick moved his hands to either side of the drummer’s waist, rolling his hips so he went a little deeper into the whimpering pale body. Mick still had the sympathy in him to let Joey’s body adjust for a second as he released the pale waist with one hand and ran fingers carefully over the bulge pushing at the skin of Joey's stomach. It made Mick’s eyes dilate, the knot of arousal in his own belly swell and throb. Joey gasped again as Mick pulled out a little only to slam back in, Mick not looking up to see how Joey’s head rolled back and eye screwed shut. The guitarist's eyes focused on the drummer's body, pulling out to thrust back even deeper, only looking up when Joey whimpered his name. Joey's lip was bleeding from where he had bitten it hard, his eyes big, blue, and needy. 

The next thrusts were hard and fast and deep into Joey, his fingers twisting in the bedsheets so hard he was white-knuckled, his moans choked. The large hands wrapping around his waist to keep him steady as Mick pounded into him. Joey’s cock dripping precum onto his stomach to mix with the precum left there before by Mick, the drummer’s cock begging to be touched, though neither he nor Mick did so. 

Joey’s mind so near lost at the feeling of the rough treatment he was getting he couldn’t even form words. Joey was making obscene, near-pornographic moans as the other man continued to abuse the drummer’s body in the best possible way. Mick’s hips slammed mercilessly into Joey, the zipper of his jeans scraping against the soft skin of the creamy thighs, sure to leave marks along with the bruises that would plague Joey for the next few days. The one downside of Mick treating him like a fucktoy was the bruises and soreness that always followed, trying to explain to everyone why he was limping like a crippled dog wasn’t the most fun thing. Joey screamed again when Mick thrust especially deep again, nails digging into Joey’s skin, as he growled like a mad dog. The guitarist's long black hair hung loosely as he leaned down to bite at Joey's neck, the drummer's head still thrown back against the mattress giving him easy access to the sensitive skin of his throat. The bites didn’t draw blood, but they still made Joey whine and cry as his throat was covered in marks. 

With every buck of Mick’s hips, the cock buried inside Joey hammered at his sweet spot, endless waves of pleasure coursing through his veins while Mick snarled into Joey's neck and nipped at the drummer’s pierced ear. The drummer could feel himself on the edge, his orgasm building in his guts, even if his dick lay untouched on his stomach. Joey couldn’t stop as his body arched and he cried out Mick’s name while his hands clawed hard at the guitarist’s shoulders. Joey felt his cock twitch as the knot of arousal in his gut exploded and made him tense up every muscle in his body, cum spilling onto his belly, breathing harsh. But Mick didn’t stop, fucking Joey through the drummer’s orgasm as he felt the body impaled on his cock tremble and tense around him. 

The room was filled with panting and whimpering as Joey's brain tried to recover while still getting fucking in its oversensitive post-orgasm state. Every single thrust in him made his eye tear up, his thighs tense, and his breath stutter. Every nerve in Joey’s body burned, the teeth and tongue on his neck making another wave of deep arousal boil in his guts. Cock swelling with arousal, still coated in the leftovers of its recent orgasm, it was throbbing and sensitive as it rubbed against Joey’s stomach with every jolt of Mick’s thrusts. The guitarist leaned back, hair falling into his own face as he panted, the bucking of his hips slowing a small bit as he looked down at Joey. His hand came back to press flat against Joey's chest and trailing down his abdomen to touch the drummer’s cock, enveloping it in a large fist and pumping it to match his thrusts. Joey's body arched as the overstimulation became nearly unbearable, his previously untouched dick pulsing and leaking in Mick’s hand, while tears pricked his eyes. Joey’s mind was trying to get his mouth to form words, but his mouth refused to cooperate, lip still shiny with blood and spit. 

Mick’s rhythm was increasing, each bruising thrust causing Joey to cry from both the cock buried in him and the rough calloused hand on his oozing dick. Mick was grunting Joey’s name, while his fingers squeezed bruisingly hard at Joey’s waist, jaw set and eyes half-lidded as he looked down at the pale body under him. His thrusts stuttered as his release built to its brink deep in his gut. The lust-filled madness clouding his head making the guitarist slam his hips a few more times into Joey, before burying himself deep inside the drummer's tight belly and at the same moment squeezed his hand around the drummer’s dick, making the pale body gurgle and writhe as strings of cum spattered against Joey’s stomach. Which was already sticky from his previous orgasm. The tensing and trembling of Joey's body for the second time finally pushed Mick over the edge. One hand still had a bruising grip of the drummer's waist, the other releasing the flushed cock to move up and tangle in the drummer’s raven hair, Mick leaning down to kiss hard at Joey’s soft lips. A deep rumbling from Mick’s chest as his hips bucked involuntarily, his muscles tensed, hot pearly liquid spilling deep inside of Joey’s limp body. Mick growling Joey’s name. 

Joey's eyes were rolled in the back of his head, jaw slack, body covered in a shine of sweat, whole body limp as Mick picked him up and hugged the little drummer to his heaving chest. The ejaculant that coated the pale belly stuck his Mick’s stomach as well as their bodies pressed together. Joey’s head laid against the guitarist's shoulder as he had still not regained enough sense to hold it up himself. They stayed like that long enough for Joey to be able to regain enough motor functions to talk, voice shaky, 

_“We’re gonna get another noise complaint,”_ Mick grunted as if to say _‘Worth it.’_ Joey giggled breathlessly, as he twirled a finger around a thin strand of Mick’s hair. Eventually, Joey reached up to tap Mick’s chest, warning him they should probably shower, It still took a harsh poke to the Guitarist's chest to get him to move, managing to hold Joey to him as he got off the bed, Joey whimpering as a calloused hand grabbed at one of his ass cheeks while Mick carried the smaller man to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, Mick muttered something to Joey before gently lifting the drummer away from his chest, Joey whimpered as Mick’s now soft dick slid out of him, a gush of cum followed, running down to stain Mick’s jeans. Mick set Joey down on the counter, hands still wrapped around the drummer's waist to steady him, making sure he could hold himself up as the little drummer hissed, the bruises and marks on him stinging. Once Mick was sure the drummer wouldn’t fall over, he trailed his finger up to help remove the shirt still half on Joey’s shoulders. If it was any other time or anyone else Joey would have protested about him being treated like a breakable doll. But he liked it when after Mick nearly split him in two, the guitarist would touch him so gently as if the pale skin would crumble underneath his fingertips, treating Joey with supreme care. Mick pulled off Joey’s boots and set them on the floor before his hand came up to trace the fishnets on Joey’s thigh. Mumbling an apology for ripping them, Joey smiled softly and reached out a hand to pat Mick on the head. 

Joey tried to lift himself off the counter the tiniest bit, while the guitarist hooked his fingers in the skirt's waistband slid it down along with ripped fishnets, leaving Joey sitting exposed on the bathroom counter, save for his gloves which Mick also removed. Red and purple marks from Mick’s mouth and nails contrasting harshly with his otherwise creamy skin. Joey stretched his arms above his head, his ribs showing through his skin. Mick reached out a finger to trace the bumps and ridges, Joey watching him carefully. Mick moved forwards to place a soft kiss on the drummer’s head, his beard tickling Joey’s forehead, making the drummer smile. 

Before Mick picked Joey back up so they could get in the shower, he slipped out of his own pants, pulling off his boots as well so he could set them next to Joey’s. Mick lifted Joey easily, and stepped into the shower, turning on the water with little regard to the temperature, Joey squealing as the cold water sprayed over them, Mick not reacting and simply turning so Joey wouldn’t have to endure the cold water while they waited for it to heat up. Joey purring as the hot water finally poured over them. 

After Joey had assured Mick that he could stand on his own, which was barely true, Joey swaying and almost losing his balance like a newborn puppy as soon as Mick set him down, the guitarist starting to clean Joey’s body. Joey's hair was wet and plastered to his face, his eyes screwed shut so no water got in them as he focused on not falling over, the guitarist's soapy hands gliding over him, sure to try and be as gentle as possible when it came to the bruises. Mick ended up cleaning every part of Joey, the drummer whimpering when Mick’s hands cleaned his more intimate areas, his body still highly sensitive from their earlier endeavors. Mick washed himself off as well, though much quicker than the treatment he had given to Joey.

A fuzzy towel was wrapped around Joey, Mick holding Joey with one arm and grabbing a hairbrush in the other, then making his way back to the bedroom. Pulling the soiled top sheet off and throwing it away before he set Joey carefully down on the bed. Joey sitting crisscrossed, towel pooled at his hips as Mick climbed onto the bed behind him. Joey closed his eyes as Mick started to tenderly brush out Joey’s long hair until all the tangles were gone. Joey yawned, all the tiredness from the show and the evening flooding back into his body, blinking tiredly as he slowly started to drift forwards, his body no longer able to stay upright. Mick set down the brush and helped Joey lay on to the bed, Joey wiggling out of the towel to get more comfortable on his side, his still-damp hair in a halo around his head. Mick caressed his fingers down Joey's side, down his hip and thigh then back up again, the movements comforting Joey and making him melt into the mattress, yawning again, face pressed into a pillow. He felt Mick crawl up beside him, the broad chest pressing to Joey’s back and arm looping around his ribs so they were pressed close. Joey still had enough energy in him to mutter, 

_“Love you, Sugar,”_ The hand on his belly traced circled into his skin with a thumb. 

_“Love you too, Pumpkin.”_

_In the morning Mick kissed every single bruise and mark he had left on Joey the night before, mumbling apologies, Joey only smiling and telling the guitarist that he shouldn't be and that he enjoyed flaunting the marks. Though Joey had guessed correctly, he could barely get his legs to work the next day, electing to stay in bed and cuddle rather than embarrass himself trying to walk. Mick blushing madly when Joey reminded the guitarist that he would have to be the one to explain to Shawn and everyone else why Joey couldn’t walk properly at the next Slipknot get together in a day or so. Joey giggled and kissed Mick on the top of his head, as the bigger man buried his face into Joey's chest and groaned unhappily. They fell asleep in each other's arms again, warmness in both their hearts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uhhhh yup, y'know
> 
> please feel free to request stuff for this and my other slipknot stuff =]


	4. Mick is a Fucking Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically crack, I saw a picture of mick with cat ears and was like 'hmmmmm'   
> I'm sorry   
> i have to write dumbshit sometimes

Joey woke up a little colder than usual. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, blankets tangled around him. Joey could feel that the mattress next to him was cold, which made him furrow his brow. He knew that neither him nor Mick had anything to do today, and it’s not as if Mick liked to get out of bed anyway, especially when Joey was snuggling in his arms. The drummer yawned and stumbled out of bed, untangling the blankets around his legs. Joey poked his head out of the bedroom, the living room was empty, and as far as he could see the kitchen was abandoned too. Which really only left the bathroom, unless Mick had decided to take refuge in the closet. Joey tiptoed to the door, listening carefully for a moment before knocking gently. 

_ “Micky? You in there?”  _ Joey heard a scrambling from inside the door. Then an uncharacteristically shaky replay, 

_ “Y-yeah, ‘m Fine!” _ The voice was unsure, Joey’s eyebrows knitted together, lips in a small frown. 

_ “You sure?”  _ Mick made a nondescript noise in his throat, Joey cocking his head to the side as if he was trying to see through the bathroom door. A lock clicked the door creaking open, Mick standing just on the other side a baseball cap jammed low on his head, His eyes were a bit wild and his body was tense, black hair hanging off his shoulders. Joey reached up slowly, cupping the guitarist's jaw, thumb grazing across his cheek. Mick pushed into the touch, his shoulders relaxing just a bit. 

_ “What’s wrong, Sugar?”  _ Mick made a sound like a scared animal, gently grabbing Joey’s wrist and pulling the drummer’s hand away. Joey's eyes were pleading for Mick to tell him what was wrong. The bigger man still held Joey's wrist as he reached up to pull off his baseball cap. Joey’s eyes widening and at a complete loss for words, Mick shifting uncomfortably under the drummers stare. 

A pair of fluffy fucking cat ears were on top of Mick’s head. They were the same color as the guitarist's hair, if it wasn't the weirdest thing Joey had ever seen they almost seemed natural. Joey stepped closer, reaching a hand up, Mick’s head tilting down. Joey ran fingers lightly over one of the feline ears. Fur soft, the ear flicking slightly when Joey pinched at the tip of it, not hard, but curiously. Well, it sure wasn't fake. 

_ “What the fuck . . . ”  _ Joey muttered under his breath, eyes still wide as he continued to stare absolutely bewildered at the guitar's new set of feline features, eyes finally shifting down to look into Mick’s. The guitarist looking ashamed, a flush on his cheeks, eyes looking at Joey with worry in them,  _ “Don’t tell me you have a fucking tail too,”  _ Mick now refused to meet Joey’s eye’s, The drummer making an incredulous sound. 

Joey was sitting on the couch, mind still trying to slowly come to terms with his current situation. Honestly, he still was convinced he was still asleep but glancing down to see the man cuddled in his lap reminded him that he was not, in fact, dreaming. Joey was leaning against one of the arms of the couch, Mick’s head resting on his stomach with his arms around Joey’s middle, the smaller man’s hands petting and scratching at the guitarist’s scalp and fluffy ears. The bigger man had started to purr almost immediately when Joey had started petting him, the deep rumbling from his chest vibrating up Joey's body, the guitarist's arms tightening around Joey's waist. The smaller man lips had curled up into a smile, muttering  _ ‘Jesus fuck, you really are a giant cat now, huh?’  _ Mick’s purring only got louder as Joey laughed and scratched at the base of the cat ears. 

The drummer’s eyes were trailed on the tail that was poking out the bottom of Mick’s shirt, right above the guitarist's jeans. The thing swaying back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. It was nearly as long as Mick’s legs and was fluffy and soft just like the ears. Joey had only a brief chance to run his fingers along with it curiously before Mick had made a noise Joey couldn’t identify the meaning too, the bigger man blushing and whispering under his breath that Joey should probably stop doing that. In response, Joey had cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue it at the moment. 

A small noise brought Joey out of his thoughts, Mick had raised his head off of Joey’s lap to look up at the drummer with slightly skittish eyes. Joey's hands had fallen off the guitarist's head and were now resting on his broad shoulders, tangled in the long hair. The drummer smiled reassuringly down at the other man, fingers coming to scratch just under the side of the guitarist's jaw, the man moving a little closer, the purring starting up again. 

_ “Don't worry, Micky, I was just thinkin’,”  _ Mick nuzzling into Joey’s touch, his electric eyes falling shut. Long tail swishing back and forth. Mick pulled away after a few moments, sitting back on his haunches between Joey’s legs, the smaller of the two looking a bit confused until large hands gripped his waist and pulled him down until he was lying flat on the couch, Mick above him. The guitarist moved back so he could lay flat between Joey's legs, his head nestled on the drummer’s chest like a pillow. Joey smiled and hugged his arms as best he could around Mick’s shoulders. Mick’s tail moving to wrap around Joey's lower leg, firmly signaling that,  _ ‘No, we are not getting up anytime soon,’  _ Mick’s purring reverberating even stronger through the drummer's small body as Joey’s fingers trailed everywhere he could reach on the guitarist. The sound comforted Joey, making him feel a bit sleepy. He decided that he might as well nap since it didn’t seem like Mick intended to get up anytime soon, the bigger man’s breathing already slowing down, a telltale sign he would fall asleep soon too. Joey still had a soft smile gracing his lips, Maybe this wasn't going to be a complete disaster, though they would have to explain to their bandmates how and why their big guitarist had suddenly sprouted multiple catlike features. But right now that didn’t matter, Mick’s purring was making Joey sleepy, the drummer’s eye falling shut, finger still tangled in the guitarist's long dark hair. 

  
  


Joey was doubled over in laugher, Mick standing cross-armed in front of him. Joey wiping a tear from his eye, still snickering as he looked up at the guitarist. The bigger man's tail curls around his own thigh, his ears turned down in that way cats do when they're annoyed. Joey giggled as he picked up one of the mustard packets and pretended to throw it at Mick. The guitarist's ears flicking, glaring down at Joey, watching the smaller man toss the few remaining mustard packets in the trash still smiling gleefully up at Mick. The guitarist spinning on his heel and marching out of the small kitchen. Joey watched him go and sit heavy with his arm still crossed on the couch. Joey quickly followed along clutching the two bags in his hands, he could tell Mick wasn't really mad, but it was fun when the guitarist played hard to get. 

Joey jumped up onto the couch next to the bigger man, grinning up at him, 

_ “ ‘m sorry, Micky,” _ Joey cooed in a voice one would use with a cat, making his r’s sound like w’s. Mick refused to look at the smaller man, arms still crossed. Joey crawled a bit closer and held up one of the bags by Mick’s face.  _ “Eat your greasy salt food, Micky, c’mon,”  _ Mick snorted, his tail snapping to hit Joey’s arm, though now hard enough to do anything, the tail moving back to wrap around the guitarist’s thigh.  _ “I’ll let you have some of my fries,”  _ Joey said it in a singsong manner, shaking the bag before Mick turned a snatched it out of his small hand. The drummer grinning and cuddling up to Mick’s side, watching as the guitarist started to munch on some of the food. His eyes narrowed when he noticed something, a new peculiarity to his boyfriend that had escaped him earlier, Joey set down the bag next to him, turning to sit up on his knees and stare at Mick’s mouth. The guitarist chewed and swallowed the mouthful of fries as he watched Joey with a raised eyebrow, not pulling away when the small hand darted out and cupped his jaw. Joey's curious eyes looked on as he ran a finger over Mick’s lips, pushing them apart so he could see the guitarist's teeth. They were different, the two canines much sharper and longer than before and overall much more angular like, well, a cat. 

Mick was looking down at the drummer, who was still fascinated by the guitarist's mouth, curious blue eyes getting a little bigger when Mick unlocked his jaw. Joey trailed a finger across the guitarist's tongue, eyebrows furrowing at the unusual texter, it was much rougher now. Joey only felt a bit of shame when a shiver ran up his spine as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the rough surface while Mick made a purring sound. Joey finally removed his fingers from Mick’s maw, the guitarist’s teeth clicking together. 

Joey squealed as he was lifted into Mick’s lap, hands looping around the guitarist's neck as he straddled the bigger man’s thighs. Mick’s hands firmly on Joey's waist as he leaned in to kiss the smaller man’s forehead. Joey was still a little wide-eyed but he relaxed into Mick’s chest, the bigger man trailed fingers up and down his back in a comforting manner. Joey let out a breathy laugh, 

_ “What the fuck is happening, Micky?”  _ Mick snorted and hugged Joey to him, the smaller man's head resting against his chest. 

_ “No matter what, I love you, Pumpkin,” _

_ “Love you too, Sugar,”  _ Joey's voice was muffled in Mick’s chest, but the bigger man understood, starting to purr and hugging the other man closer, kissing the top of his head. Joey did end up handing over a few of his fries as he had promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll get back to actually writing shit in a bit <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry About Any Spelling/grammar mistakes]


End file.
